A socket for electrically connecting a daughtercard such as a single in-line memory module (SIMM) or a dual in-line memory module (DIMM) to a mothercard comprises an elongated housing having electrical contacts arrayed along its length. The contacts are typically made by edge stamping metallic strip material. The contacts may be stamped as blanks which are then bent or formed to a desired shape before insertion into the socket. Alternatively, the contacts may be stamped in their final configuration ready for insertion into the socket. In either case, the contacts are typically retained in cavities in the socket housing by an interference fit between side edges of the contacts and walls of the cavities. The side edges of the contacts may include pointed projections or barbs which dig into and grip the walls, but in any case forces which are exerted on the walls due to the interference fit must be absorbed by the housing.
Contacts of the blanked and formed variety are typically inserted into the connector housing with the plane of each contact aligned longitudinally in the connector. Forces arising from the interference fit are thus directed longitudinally in the connector housing, and a summation of the forces from all of the contacts tends to bow the connector housing, thereby causing gaps between the socket and the mothercard. Contacts of the stamped in final shape variety are typically inserted into the housing with the plane of each contact projecting laterally across the longitudinally extending connector. Side walls of the connector housing may be relatively thin, and the force fitted contacts can cause cracks in the side walls. The present invention overcomes these problems by providing a device to retain contacts in a connector with an interference fit while distributing stresses more evenly in the connector housing.